


siblings amirite

by nightshade002



Series: Everyone is Soft and Happy [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, sibling shenanigans, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshade002/pseuds/nightshade002
Summary: Hajime is dating anidiotwho forgets to tell people about his twin sister. But like. A considerate idiot. Who steals his sister's phone to set her up on a date.





	siblings amirite

**Author's Note:**

> i just want sibling shenanigans ok
> 
> there may be more similar but who knows
> 
> not me

Tooru regularly forgets to tell people things. Hajime knows this because until he actually spent the night in the Oikawa household, he hadn’t known about Tooru’s sister. One would think that wasn’t such a big deal, but they had known each other for two whole years and Tooru talked constantly. A twin sister is kind of, in Hajime’s opinion, important.

It would be reasonable to assume that over the years Tooru would get better at telling people about his sister. (Or that people at school would stop thinking that someone with the same surname and ridiculous good looks as Tooru is just pure coincidence. Their hair literally feels exactly the same. Hajime’s pretty sure they use the same shampoo.) Apparently, however reasonable it may be, it is inaccurate. 

His evidence shows up, unsurprisingly, in the form of Oikawa Tomoko.

Hajime isn’t entirely sure what Tooru has done this time. All he knows is that he hasn’t seen Tooru sprint this fast in his life. Tooru grabs him by the shoulders and spins him around so he’s facing the opposite direction.

“Wear your knee brace if you’re going to be running around so much outside of practice,” he grumbles. Tooru ignores him, fumbling to take something out of his pocket and press it into Hajime’s hand.

“Protect this with your life.” And then Tooru is off again, leaving Hajime with whatever Tooru had just given him. He looks down to see Tomoko’s phone in his hand. Fuck. He hastily puts the phone in his pocket and tries to make it look like it had never been there.

“Hajime,” Tomoko calls out, voice fake flirtatious like she _knows_ he hates, “You haven’t seen Tooru run by this way, have you?”

Hajime thinks of the phone in his pocket and shakes his head.

She narrows her eyes and he pales. “Are you sure?” Hajime nods again. “Right,” she draws the word out and Hajime knows he’ll be in deep shit if-slash-when she learns that her phone is in his pocket.

“I haven’t seen him since lunch,” Hajime tries.

“Okay.”

“I swear.”

“I’m not arguing. I just want to find Tooru.”

“What for?” Hajime asks, like an _idiot_. Getting rid of Tomoko is the best option right now, not keeping her in a conversation.

“He’s trying to send a text to my crush, which I guess is fair because of this little agreement we had, but still. He’s not allowed to touch my phone. Neither are you, by the way.”

Hajime nods, honestly a little terrified. He feels like she knows he has her phone. “Tooru ran towards the gym,” he blurts out.

“I knew I could count on you,” she says, giving Hajime a brief, unnecessary kiss on his cheek. “Bye Hajime!”

“Hajime?” Matsukawa asks from behind him. Hajime sighs. “Who was that, your girlfriend?”

Hajime is stuck somewhere between repulsed and amused. He decides to go with amused and starts laughing. “You’re not serious, are you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Me and Oikawa’s sister? Really?”

“Isn’t Oikawa an only child?” Matsukawa asks, thoroughly confused. “He’s never talked about a sister before.

“Oh my god,” Hajime says to himself, “I’m dating an idiot who forgets to tell people about his sister. Oh my god.”

“You’re actually not single?”

“I’ve been dating Oikawa for a while. Did you think I was joking when I called him babe so often?” Matsukawa shrugs in the way that lets Hajime know that _yes_ , Matsukawa did think he was joking. “I honestly can’t believe that Oikawa forgot to tell you about his sister.”

“What did she want anyway?”

“Well, Oikawa stole her phone, so she wants it back, but he gave it to me right before she got here.”

“Oh my god,” Matsukawa laughs.

“Yeah, I know-”

“No.” Matsukawa turns him around. “Oh my god.”

Oikawa Tooru can be terrifying at times. Oikawa Tomoko can be even worse. She can look like a queen while simultaneously looking like the worst demon hell can offer. 

“I knew it,” she growls, slowly walking towards him. Hajime, for all his bravery, is standing frozen in fear.

“I… it’s not what you think,” he tries, but she just picks up the pace.

Hajime pushes Matsukawa between them and runs, internally swearing up a storm. He’s dead or worse if he’s caught. He just… can’t be caught then. He can hear her footsteps following him. She’s probably not that far behind him. Long legs seems to be the dominant Oikawa gene, so she’s taller than he is. And she’s the ace of the girls volleyball team. And she also used to be on the track team. Basically, Hajime doesn’t stand a chance against her unless this ends _fast_. He runs into the gym, sprinting faster than he ever has and enters the boy’s locker room.

He slams the door shut and locks it behind him. Tooru is laying on the floor panting.

“You made it,” he says, giving a weak smile.

“Dumbass. Next time give me warning before handing me a hand grenade.”

“But you’ve still got it, right?”

Hajime pulls the phone out of his pocket and hands it to Tooru. “Of course I do.”

Tooru sits up, unlocks the phone lightning quick, and rapidly types something out before locking it again. “Tomoko said that she would confess to her crush if I confessed to mine. Obviously I confessed to you six months ago. She hasn’t done anything yet and she told me not to let her back out,” Tooru explains. 

“Tooru, give me back my _fucking_ phone!” Tomoko’s voice is only barely muffled by the door she’s shouting through. “If you even try to unlock it, I will kill you. I’m going to kill you both, actually.”

Hajime really wants to maybe lock himself in one of the lockers so that she can’t get to him. Maybe try to climb out through a vent. “Tell her I’m not involved,” he hisses instead. Tooru smiles unapologetically at him and Hajime remembers just exactly who he’s dating.

“If I’m going down, I’m dragging you with me.” Tooru unlocks the door, making sure to stand clear of it. That turns out to be a good idea, seeing as it swings open almost instantly.

Tomoko grabs Tooru by the collar of his shirt and Hajime really wishes they weren’t right in the doorway because his only escape is blocked. “My phone,” she growls. Tooru holds it out to her with a somewhat nervous smile. She eyes it suspiciously. “What did you do?”

“I just sent out one teeny tiny text. You won’t even be mad.”

Tomoko lets go of Tooru with one hand, but the other keeps a death grip on his shirt. After unlocking her phone and reading the message Tooru had apparently sent, she turns her gaze on Hajime. “Did he send anything else and delete it?”

Hajime holds up his hands in surrender. “I have no idea. I don’t even know who he texted.”

“Tooru-”

“I only sent that, I swear! I wouldn’t actually confess for you, that would be a dick move. Just don’t forget to actually go meet her, okay?”

Tomoko glares at him before letting go of his shirt. “You’re the actual, literal worst,” she mutters, walking away.

Tooru watches her go with his hands on his hips. “I think that went well,” he says brightly, turning to look back at Hajime. “What do you think?”

“I think I agree with Tomoko.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr
> 
> nightshade002
> 
> theprettysettersclub
> 
> (also please check out the oikawa challenge on tumblr!! (oikawachallenge2018))
> 
>  
> 
> ~~i'm too lazy to add links rn~~


End file.
